The present invention relates to an eye shield assembly for cap visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,274, issued on Apr. 11, 1989 to the same inventor of this application, discloses a visor cap with a detachable eye shield in which said visor cap comprises a mounting block that attaches the eye shield member to the visor member. With this cap visor, a dovetail groove is required to be integrally or separately formed and provided to the underside of said visor member. Without this specifically provided groove in the visor member itself, a cap commonly used cannot be attached with said mounting block and, in turn, said eye shield member.